


Remarkable

by jjohncho



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AND NOT WORTH THE TIME, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, also, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjohncho/pseuds/jjohncho
Summary: This is something SUPER short (>500) because I wanted to write a warm up piece and Jess is amazing? Cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ister/gifts).



Towns are never remarkable, no, it’s always the people that put a town on the map. The most unremarkable towns hold the most remarkable people. Sometimes something as simple as being happy makes these people stand out from the rest, sometimes it’s more. It’s not hard to stand out, whether you like it or not. Oh no, it’s the blending it that would surprise you.

If you happened to walk into motel room 201 the smell of slightly burnt toast would hit you first, the sizzle pop of eggs cooking second. You’d be overwhelmed by a sense of homeliness, the yellow flowers on the small kitchen table would display a woman's touch, only bringing together the family feeling of the place.   
If you knew the lives of the people staying there, you wouldn’t believe it but it wouldn’t take long for the cracks to show. A gun in the drawer by the bed, mud stepped into the carpets from dirty boots, papers which should never be read by the average person would be laying open and on show while they brewed their coffee. Their charade may pass at first but once you notice one thing the floodgates open and you are left battered and wondering why you thought it would hold in the first place.

 

What you don’t know, what they’d never tell you, is that the small bits of home is what keeps them sane. Their lives can be glamorous, full of style and beauty. From car cases to torture, they’ve been through it all and lived to tell the tale. It is, however, the quiet times they love the most. In these moments they are so content that everything else slips away, leaving them bare and, dare I say, happy. The times when Gaby puts flowers from the market on the table purely because they are staying a couple of days and she can. When Napoleon cooks them all breakfast because they don’t have to rush off and he’s the best cook. Or when Illya holds the two people he cares about close because they may have been enemies at one point but now they are his. 

It’s times like these that they love, but also fear. It’s these moments, full of love and warmth, that keeps them up at night. They fear losing the warmth, the love, each other. No torture could ever amount to the pain losing each other would do, for no one could ever understand. They may shout, scream, even cry at each other but their bond can bring down cities, destroy lives. 

You should fear the person who will, one day, break these people apart. As they eat eggs on toast and kick each other under the table, you should be scared, because there is no greater power than remarkable people being in love.


End file.
